Harry Potter, el maestro de Atlantis
by JAIMOL
Summary: Un Harry Potter inteligente y más independiente decide rechazar la invitación de Hogwarts. Sus conocimientos provocan que una alianza con Gringotts provoque que el joven llegue a tener acceso al conocimiento de los antiguos.
1. Decidiendo el futuro

**Hola a todos. Lamento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo desconectado de la escritura, entre problemas familiares, trabajo y la muerte de mi abuela debo reconocer que me sentí bajo de moral. **

**También tras las nuevas reglas de la página sobre el contenido debo reconocer que me quitaron todas las ganas de escribir, pero gracias a unos amigos he vuelto.**

**Lo primero que quiero decir es que esta historia no es idea mía, quien la comenzó fue VIENTO25 pero con las nuevas reglas decidió de dejar de escribir en la pagina, además, tras un accidente de motocicleta que tuvo, esta con la mano derecha incapacitada.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Decidiendo el futuro**

El barrio de Privet Drive se despertaba en aquellos primeros días de verano. De todas las casas del barrio en una de ellas más concretamente en él número 4 vivían una mujer llamada Petunia Evans con su sobrino Harry Potter el cual le faltaban unas semanas para cumplir los once años. Antes en la casa también vivían el marido e hijo de Petunia, ellos eran Vernon Dursley y Dudley Dursley respectivamente. Los dos fallecieron hacía unos 5 años tras un accidente de coche donde también falleció la hermana de Vernon, Marge Dursley.

Aquel accidente cambio la vida de Petunia y de su sobrino, la mujer lo primero que hizo es retomar su apellido de soltera. Pero el gran cambio se produjo para el joven Harry Potter, antes de aquello el joven no era tratado de la familia, era tratado como un sirviente que debía hacer todas las tareas domesticas y ser objeto y burla de las humillaciones de su familia. Pero tras la muerte de su familia Petunia se dio cuenta de que Harry era lo único que le quedaba y empezó a tratar al niño de forma amable y considerada.

Harry Potter recordaba llevar toda su vida viviendo con sus tíos, solo tras la muerte de su tío y primo se entero de la verdad. Lo primero que su tía le explico es que sus padres eran magos algo que el joven no se creyó hasta que se dio cuenta de las cosas extrañas que a veces habían pasado a su alrededor como cambiar de pelo a un profesor, aparecer en el tejado de la escuela sin saber cómo y otros casos en los cuales sus tíos se habían enfadado con él. Su tía le explico que sus padres habían muerto a manos de un mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort el cual estaba ganando muchísimo poder, por lo visto el mago ataco la casa de sus padres y él fue el único superviviente ganándose fama en el mundo mágico ya que sobrevivió cuando antes nadie lo había hecho, todo venía explicado en una carta que un hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore le había dejado cuando le dejaron en casa de sus tíos. Otro cambio que se produjo fue su forma de vestir y de alimentarse, antes le daban la ropa que no le servía a su primo y sus sobras de comida, pero Petunia decidió que Harry estuviese bien cuidado y alimentado. Pero el cambio más sorprendente fue el que se produje académicamente en el muchacho, antes el no podía sacar mejores notas que su primo para contentar a sus familiares, pero tras la catástrofe su tía le animo a superarse a sí mismo a ser estudioso.

Eso produjo un gran cambio, a punto de cumplir once años Harry Potter se había graduado en primaria y secundaria con las mejores notas de los últimos años en Londres. También el joven era capaz de hablar un total de seis idiomas aparte del ingles, era capaz de escribir y hablar a la perfección francés, español y chino entre las lenguas actuales, también, hablaba y escribía latín antiguo, griego antiguo y egipcio antiguo.

Ahora el joven a punto de cumplir su undécimo cumpleaños estaba nervioso ya que sería para esas fechas cuando debería recibir la carta del colegio al que habían ido sus padres. El colegio era Hogwarts según le había explicado su tía y constaba de siete años, esperaba con ilusión para poder hacerse una idea de que iría a estudiar, no quería que por estudiar magia tuviese que dejar los estudios que tanto le había costado conseguir. El joven se encontraba desayunando con su tía cuando escucho al cartero y vio por la ventana como el hombre echaba varias cartas por el buzón. Harry recogió las cartas y vio que una de las cartas estaba escrita con una tinta verde y parecía tener un extraño escudo en el borde. Harry vio que se trataba de la carta de Hogwarts. El joven entro en la cocina donde su tía le sonreía.

- Veo que por fin has recibido la carta.

- Eso parece.

Harry abrió la carta con ilusión y comenzó a leer.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_(Orden de Merlín primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo de confederación internacional de magos)_

_Querido señor Harry Potter: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora._

_Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: _

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario. _

_Un par de guantes protectores de piel de dragón o semejante._

_Una capa de invierno negra con broches plateados._

_Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre._

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: _

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos__ Miranda Goshawk _

_Una Historia de la Magia__, Bathilda Bagshot _

_Teoría Mágica__, Adalbert Waffling _

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes__, Emeric Switch _

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos__, Phyllida Spore _

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas__, Arsenius Jigger _

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos__, Newt Scamander _

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección__, Quentim Trimble _

_**Resto del equipo**_

_1 varita. _

_1 caldero peltre medida 2._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. _

_1 telescopio. _

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo. _

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS _

Harry termino de leer la carta y sonrió, la carta que tanto había estado esperando por fin había llegado.

- Ahora que debemos hacer tía Petunia.

- Termina de desayunar, vamos a ir a hacer una visita a un conocido.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Fue al colegio con tu madre, el te puede explicar todas tus dudas.

Harry termino de desayunar y subió a vestirse a su habitación, el joven estaba muy nervioso pero a la vez estaba algo extrañado, por lo que había leído parecía que no se impartían clases como las que había el tenido hasta ahora, pero sería mejor preguntar para salir de dudas.

Harry bajo y vio que su tía lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir tía Petunia?

- Es a un par de manzanas de aquí, se trata del barrio de Spinner End.

Tía y sobrino salieron de la casa y fueron tranquilamente andando, había ya varias personas por la calle que los saludaban con afecto ya que sabían lo que había pasado la familia.

Llegaron a su destino al cabo de un cuarto de hora donde Petunia toco al timbre de la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta por la que salió un hombre vestido de negro, pelo negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

- Petunia Evans, la última persona que me esperaba encontrar en mi puerta.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Severus Snape, me gustaría presentarte a mi sobrino Harry Potter.

- Encantado de conocerlo señor Snape.

Harry alargo la mano para saludar y su saludo fue devuelto por el hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Lo mismo dijo joven Potter, ¿que deseas de mi Petunia?

- Harry quiere saber sobre Hogwarts y las materias que se imparten, ha recibido hoy la carta pero tiene algunas dudas.

- Estaré encantado de contestárselas, soy profesor en Hogwarts, pasar por favor.

Tía y sobrino entraron en la casa y vieron varios retratos que se movían, Harry se fijo en un retrato donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja que saludaba.

- Esa foto se la hicieron a tu madre cuando entro en Hogwarts, puedo darte una copia si quieres quedártela.

- Sería muy amable por su parte señor Snape, debo reconocer que no tengo ninguna foto mágica.

- Bien joven Potter, dígame las dudas que tiene.

Harry le empezó a explicar sobre las clases que había tenido hasta ahora, según explicaba Snape entendió que el joven Potter quería saber si podría continuar con sus estudios muggles en Hogwarts. El hombre también estaba sorprendido ante los conocimientos del joven y debía reconocer que se parecía más a su madre de lo que él creía.

- Bueno señor Potter, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido, a pesar de su edad tiene usted una gran cantidad de conocimiento.

- Gracias profesor Snape.

- Para informarte te debo decir que lamentablemente la educación muggle - Snape se pare y por la reacción de Harry vio que comprendía la palabra - no se estudia en Hogwarts se centra solamente en educación mágica.

- Sabe donde podría informarme de otras escuelas para conocer sus materias, me temo que no voy a ir a Hogwarts si frena parte de mi educación.

- Es comprensible, yo no puedo ayudarle pero deberíamos ir al banco de Gringotts, allí le podrán ayudar.

- ¿Cómo iremos?

- Hay varios métodos, tanto muggles como mágicos, la forma más rápida sería ir con polvos Flu.

- Mi tía me explico por encima que es trasladarse de chimenea en chimenea.

- Cierto señor Potter, pero le recomiendo que vayamos de forma muggle.

- ¿Y eso?

- Si tal como dice no quiere ir a Hogwarts va a haber mucha gente que no esté contenta, si usted va de forma muggle puede decir que solo le han ayudado los duendes.

- Lo que quiere decir es que no quiere que lo impliquen profesor Snape.

- Así es, tendría mucha gente en mi contra incluyendo al profesor Dumbledore.

- No tengo problemas en ir en taxi.

- Pues si está usted listo podemos pedir un taxi señor Potter.

Salieron de la casa mientras Snape se cambiaba lo que aprovecho Petunia para pedir un taxi. Cuando Snape salió de su casa el taxi llego al momento. Se montaron en el coche y tardaron una media hora en llegar a la dirección del Caldero Chorreante, el lugar de acceso al Callejón Diagon, en el trayecto Snape se entero de lo que le había pasado a la familia. Cuando llegaron entraron en el local y Snape fue rápidamente sin que nadie supiera quienes eran para tocar los ladrillos en la pared necesarios para entrar al callejón.

- Bienvenido al callejón Harry, debemos ir a Gringotts donde te podrán ayudar, además, seguramente debas obtener información sobre tus finanzas ya que tus padres eran bastante ricos.

- Eso ya lo teníamos pensado - dijo Petunia - desde que Harry llego a nuestra casa hemos recibido un dinero que según la carta de Dumbledore venía del dinero de la familia Potter.

Llegaron al gran edificio donde les guio Snape, el hombre se dirigió a una pequeña figura que Harry y Petunia supusieron sería un duende. Snape hablo por lo bajo.

- Buenos días, deseamos hablar en privado sobre la cuenta del señor Harry.

El duende se fijo en la cicatriz de Harry que llevaba algo tapada por una gorra.

- Por favor síganme.

El duende los condujo a un despacho, donde se encontraba un duende bastante más viejo que el duende que los acompaño.

- Señor Ragnok, el señor Potter desea información sobre sus cuentas.

- Gracias Griphook.

Se sentaron tras saludar al duende.

- Bienvenido a Gringotts señor Potter, soy el gerente de las cuentas Potter desde hace varias decenas de años.

- Encantado señor Ragnok, le presento a mi tía Petunia Evans.

- Encantado señora Evans.

- Encantada señor Ragnok.

- Un placer señor Ragnok - dijo Snape.

- Profesor Snape, lo mismo digo - el duende se dirigió a Harry - entonces que desea saber señor Potter.

- Deseo conocer mis pertenencias, además, preciso la ayuda de Gringotts para algunos asuntos concernientes a mi educación.

- Lo primero que necesitamos es una gota de sangre para autentificar su identidad.

El duende saco una pluma de gran calidad y le pidió un dedo a Harry, tras pinchar el dedo del muchacho y absorber algo de sangre la pluma empezó a escribir. Tras un rato escribiendo el duende le dio el pergamino a Harry.

_Propiedades y títulos del señor Harry James Potter._

_Lord Potter _

_Lord Peverell_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Slytherin por derecho de conquista_

_Bóveda fiduciaria nº 687 (contenido 300000 galeones)_

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Potter (contenido de 5000 millones de galeones)_

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Peverell (contenido de 50000 millones de galeones)_

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Gryffindor (contenido de 50000 millones de galeones)_

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Slytherin (contenido de 50000 millones de galeones)_

Harry se quedo sorprendido ante los títulos y propiedades que tenía, su tía le había comentado que su familia era bastante rica pero aquello era sorprendente.

- Puedo saber a cuanto esta el precio de un galeón con respecto a la Libra.

- El precio está ahora mismo en 5 libras esterlinas señor Potter.

- Impresionante.

- Por lo que está claro su familia se remonta a la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, también veo que tras el ataque de Voldemort que era él último heredero de Slytherin ha pasado el titulo a usted debido a su victoria.

- No me gusta llamar a ese acontecimiento victoria, no sé qué motivos fueron los que lo provocaron pero ojala no hubiera venido y tendría a mi familia.

- Bien dicho señor Potter - dijo el duende sorprendido de la honestidad que mostraba Harry - que ayuda necesita de nuestro banco.

- Antes de nada quiero saber si ya tengo los títulos mencionados o debo hacer algo para disponerlos.

- Debe usted ponerse los anillos de cada una de las familias, estos anillos proporcionan determinadas habilidades según el anillo.

- ¿Cuales son esas propiedades?

- Del anillo de la familia Potter se trata de un escudo que proporciona defensa contra hechizos menores, el anillo de la familia Peverell proporciona un escudo mental contra ilusiones, el anillo de la familia Gryffindor potencia los hechizos de ataque y defensa, por último el anillo de la familia Slytherin proporciona la habilidad de detectar pociones y venenos en la comida ¿alguna pregunta?

- No tengo ninguna.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el tema que quería tratar con nosotros?

- Vera señor Ragnok estoy buscando un centro de estudios donde pueda estudiar tanto conocimientos muggles como mágicos, lamentablemente Hogwarts no se ajusta a mis conocimientos.

- Podemos ayudarle, si nos indica que tipo de conocimientos posee.

Harry le explico sobre lo avanzado que estaba en estudios muggles y en los distintos idiomas que conocía, el duende lo confirmo haciéndole preguntas en los distintos idiomas que Harry decía conocer, también confirmo que al contrario que la gran mayoría de magos el joven Potter tenía grandes conocimientos matemáticos. Cabe decir que el duende se mostro sorprendido ante los conocimientos del joven Potter. Se contaban con los dedos de una mano los jóvenes como Harry en el mundo mágico, alguien tan prometedor y con su posición en el mundo mágico sería un gran aliado de los duendes.

- Necesitaremos algo de tiempo, pero en un par de días podrá haber escogido colegio.

- También me gustaría si es posible hablar con lo equivalente a un medico en el mundo mágico, creo que son los sanadores, en el mundo muggle a lo largo de la infancia te revisan y te vacunan y no sé si en el mundo mágico hacen lo mismo.

- No habrá ningún problema señor Potter ¿prefiere un sanador humano o duende?

- Prefiero un sanador duende, seguro que los duendes se han preocupado de conocer las enfermedades humanas pero a los humanos no les interesan las enfermedades duendes.

- Eso es cierto joven, cabe decir que hay pocos como usted que nos traten como nos está tratando ahora, aunque no me sorprende, la familia Potter siempre ha sido una de las familias con la que los duendes siempre hemos tenido gran amistad.

- ¿Entonces que hay que hacer ahora?

- Habilitaremos un cuarto para su revisión médica, mientras si usted quiere le podemos dar folletos de los distintos colegios del mundo que se adapten a sus necesidades.

- Muchas gracias señor Ragnok.

Salieron del despacho y fueron a un gran cuarto con una cama en medio y unas extrañas marcas alrededor de la cama. Harry miro al duende que le sonrió.

- Se tratan de runas señor Potter. Las usamos según las necesidades que tengamos, protección, curación, etc.

Harry siguió las órdenes de otro duende y se tumbo en la cama. Las runas empezaron a brillar y se iluminaron de diferentes colores, Harry se asusto cuando una de las runas empezó a brillar de un fuerte color negro.

Los duendes de la habitación inspeccionaron la runa y murmuraban en un idioma que Harry supuso sería el de los duendes. Ragnok se acerco a Harry.

- Necesito que te estés muy quieto Harry, hay una gran concentración de magia oscura en tu cicatriz y puede doler extraer tal magia.

Harry así lo hizo, las runas se iluminaron y Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz y comenzó a gritar de dolor y convulsionar, Petunia quiso ir a ayudar a su sobrino pero Snape le aconsejo que no lo hiciera.

- Cálmate Tune, puedes interferir y causar más daño.

La mujer le miro agradecido, pero le era difícil no ayudar a su sobrino, el miedo de perder a su último familiar le había hecho perder los nervios. Severus comprendió el dolor de la mujer y la sujeto con fuerza. Severus también sintió la presencia de Lord Voldemort en la extraña forma de humo que salía de la cicatriz del joven, a pesar de ser un experto en las artes oscuras el hombre no sabía que se trataba pero estaba seguro que era el motivo por el que Dumbledore decía que Lord Voldemort no se había ido. Tendría que hablar con los duendes para ver si era posible averiguar la verdad y evitar el regreso de Voldemort.

Harry dejo de convulsionar en cuanto la extraña forma abandonaba su cicatriz, quedo desmayado por el cansancio y no vio ni siquiera cuando su tía pudo ir a abrazarlo.

Petunia miro al duende y este la calmo.

- Todo ha salido bien señora Evans, Harry ahora debe descansar, el ritual ha dejado su núcleo mágico bastante débil pero en dos días estará recuperado.

- Gracias por todo.

Petunia se quedo al lado de su sobrino, mientras Snape se acerco a Ragnok.

- ¿Desea algo profesor Snape?

- Si es posible conocer la naturaleza de la magia que el joven Potter tenía en su cicatriz, puede que sea la clave para impedir el regreso del señor tenebroso ya que he sentido su presencia.

- Esta usted en lo cierto profesor Snape, el señor Potter albergaba un horrocrux de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Horrocrux?

- Es normal que no lo conozca profesor Snape, se trata de un antiguo arte egipcio muy oscuro por el cual un mago puede dividir su alma para si algo le pasase al cuerpo original pudiese volver, la parte del alma es encerrada en un objeto con un ritual.

- Entonces ese es el motivo por el que Dumbledore siempre me ha dicho que el señor oscuro no se había ido.

- Seguramente Dumbledore sospeche de las artes oscuras en Voldemort, pero me temo que no llega a entender la gravedad de la situación.

- No sé qué quiere decir.

- Según la lo que hemos detectado la presencia era una sexta parte de la persona original, lo que quiere decir que el alma de Voldemort ya se había dividido cinco veces antes.

- Pero eso es horroroso, no sabemos dónde pueden estar esos objetos - dijo Snape pero se quedo pensativo algo que el duende no paso por alto - podría ser.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No sé si sabe que yo serví durante un tiempo a las ordenes del señor tenebroso - el duende asintió - durante ese tiempo se que repartió entre un par de seguidores algunos objetos que el señor oscuro pidió que se guardaran como oro en paño, me voy a aventurar que esos objetos podrían ser algunos de los horrocuruxes del señor tenebroso.

- Los duendes estaríamos encantados de ayudar, el regreso de Voldemort sería un gran problema para nosotros, seguro que nos prometería pero luego nos dejaría en la estacada.

- Se que a Lucius Malfoy le dio su antiguo diario y que a Bellatrix Lestrange le dejo una copa de oro, Lucius guarda el diario en su mansión pero creo que Bellatrix guardo el objeto en su cámara de Gringotts.

- Pues eso será un problema para Lestrange, los estatutos de Gringotts prohíben guardar objetos tan oscuros aquí, voy a hacer que varios duendes comiencen la investigación, por suerte nuestra magia nos ayudara a destruir los pedazos de alma de Voldemort sin necesidad de tenerlos a mano, como tenemos la firma mágica gracias al horrocrux que había en el joven Harry podemos atacar el resto desde aquí.

- Si necesitan algo solo tienen que pedírmelo.

- Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento profesor pero no será necesario.

- Entonces debo marchar, debo ir a Hogwarts por unos asuntos pero dígale al joven Harry que no contare nada de lo que ha pasado hoy, estoy seguro que mucha gente intentaría impedir que Harry no estudie en otro lugar que no sea Hogwarts.

- Estoy de acuerdo, los duendes conocen muchos rumores y con la entrada de Harry este año a nuestra educación se han escuchado muchas cosas.

Snape se despidió de Petunia a la que le dijo que si necesitaba algo se lo hiciera saber a un duende para contactar con él.

Los duendes estuvieron muy ajetreados con los rituales que iban a necesitar para destruir los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, era una tarea muy complicada y algunos duendes estaban reticentes a ayudar a los humanos, pero con el crimen de Lestrange introduciendo uno de esas abominaciones entre sus paredes los reticentes cambiaron de opinión. Tras un largo proceso que duro horas por fin estaba todo listo, y cuando el ritual comenzó cada uno de los fragmentos de alma fue destruido por completo.

Lejos de Inglaterra, en un bosque de Albania en el cuerpo de una serpiente se encontraba el mago tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort, de pronto el mago sintió como sus fuerzas desfallecían y su existencia desaparecía, tras unos segundos de gran dolor Lord Voldemort desapareció por completo de la faz de la tierra maldiciendo a Albus Dumbledore y a Harry Potter, el mago oscuro nunca supo que le había derrotado.

Harry estuvo un día inconsciente, cuando el joven despertó su tía lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- Estoy bien tía Petunia.

- Veo que ha despertado señor Potter, es usted más fuerte de lo que parece, esperábamos que aun estuviera un día más inconsciente.

- Gracias por su ayuda Ragnok.

- Durante el tiempo de su inconsciencia le hemos buscado la información necesaria sobre los diferentes colegios, dados sus conocimientos estos son los que mejor se adaptan a sus necesidades.

Harry cogió los folletos pero miro al duende.

- Si no le importa me apetece comer algo, tengo un poco hambre.

- No hay problema señor Potter, hare que le traigan un pequeño refrigerio.

Harry se comió toda la comida que le pusieron delante y cuando termino decidió coger los folletos. Empezó a leer con calma y vio que se trataba de instituciones que se encontraban en dos países diferentes, el primero estaba en Japón algo que ilusiono a Harry, la cultura japonesa le era fascinante pero decidió descartarlo ya que el idioma japonés era muy complicado y aun estaba dominando el chino. Los dos siguientes colegios se encontraban en EEUU, eran dos colegios que impartían casi las mismas clases la única diferencia era que uno era un colegio más deportivo y el otro más tecnológico. Harry a pesar de gustarle el deporte solo lo practicaba de vez en cuando para estar en forma así que decidió que iría al colegio tecnológico. El colegio en concreto se llama Inditech y era un colegio que mezclaba las nuevas tecnologías con la magia.

- Ragnok me he decidido por ir a Inditech.

- Puedo programarle una cita con la directora para dentro de unas horas, así usted estará recuperado.

- Pues mientras si es posible me gustaría ir a por mí varita.

- No habrá problema señor Potter, estará todo preparado, por cierto, le advierto que intente que no lo reconozcan por lo que se no va a sentar muy bien que usted no vaya a Hogwarts.

- No sé como disfrazarme, no tengo lo necesario.

- Si quiere podemos disponer de que Ollivander que es el fabricante de varitas venga aquí.

- Sería más cómodo.

Ragnok hizo que mandasen un mensaje a Ollivander para que el fabricante viniera a Gringotts. Al cabo de diez minutos el hombre apareció.

- Tengo entendido que me han llamado por una varita.

- Señor Ollivander soy Ragnok, quiero pedirle que todo lo que pase aquí no sea difundido a nadie, hay una persona que necesita su primera varita pero no quiere que se le vea de momento.

- No habrá ningún problema, aunque debo reconocer que estoy intrigado por saber quién es la persona de la que me habla.

- Sígame por favor.

Ollivander entro en la sala donde se encontraba Harry con Petunia, el hombre reconoció al joven por la cicatriz.

- Señor Potter es todo un placer, será un honor fabricarle una varita.

- Señor Ollivander le presento a mi tía Petunia.

- Encantada señor Ollivander.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la recuerdo de cuando Lily vino a por su varita, la recuerdo muy bien una varita de 25 cm, de sauce, elástica, perfecta para encantamientos. Tu padre fue una varita de caoba, flexible y excelente para transformaciones.

Ollivander pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de Harry.

- Lamentablemente también cree la varita causante de tu cicatriz, una varita muy poderosa pero que fue a caer en las manos inapropiadas. Bueno señor Potter cual es su mano hábil.

- Soy diestro.

El hombre comenzó a tomar medidas, tras eso saco tres cofres y pidió a Harry que se concentrase en cada uno de los cofres para identificar la madera y los materiales necesarios para hacerle la varita. El joven así lo hizo y vio como se iluminaban varios artículos de cada uno de los cofres.

- Parece que tenemos ante nosotros una varita bastante poderosa, se tratara de una varita de sauce blanco con una pluma y lagrimas de fénix blanco, la medida de la varita será de 24 cm, es bastante impresionante, tengo estos ingredientes desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca hasta ahora los habían reclamado, se esperan grandes cosas de usted señor Potter.

- ¿Para cuándo estará la varita?

- En unas horas la tendrá lista señor Potter.

Ollivander se marcho del lugar, Ragnok le pidió al hombre que no hablara de que Harry Potter había estado en el banco y el hombre acepto la petición de privacidad del muchacho.

Durante el rato que estuvieron esperando a la directora de Inditech los duendes pedían a Harry ayuda con algunas traducciones en egipcio, en realidad lo hacían para comprobar el nivel del muchacho y era sorprendente. Estaban tan absortos que no se dieron cuenta de que Ragnok entro en la sala con una mujer alta de pelo rubio.

- Señor Potter, le presento a la directora de Inditech, la señorita Elizabeth Smith.

- Encantada de conocerlo señor Potter, me han comentado que está interesado en entrar a nuestra escuela.

- Un placer conocerla directora Smith, en efecto, por lo que me he informado su escuela se adapta muy bien para mis conocimientos.

- Voy a hacerle varios exámenes para comprobar su nivel, Ragnok me ha comentado que nos dejara un lugar tranquilo donde usted pueda estar relajado.

Fueron a un despacho donde había preparada una mesa y una silla, allí Harry se sentó y comenzó a realizar los exámenes que la directora Smith le entrego. El joven comenzó a buen ritmo y no paro durante un momento, la directora estaba sorprendida ante la soltura que tenía Harry y estaba deseando corregir los exámenes del joven. Cuando el joven termino la mujer corrigió los exámenes con rapidez y se acerco al joven con una sonrisa.

- Señor Potter, felicidades bienvenido a Inditech.

- Gracias directora Smith.

- Ahora solo queda hablar sobre el alojamiento, disponemos de grandes terrenos donde se ubica el colegio donde pueden vivir las familias de los alumnos, lo que quiero saber es si su tía estaría interesada en trabajar mientras estas en el colegio, tenemos varias ofertas.

- Debo reconocer que llevo un tiempo pensando en abrir una pastelería - dijo Petunia sonriente - me gusta mucho cocinar y la repostería es lo que mejor se me da.

- Pues esta todo solucionado, ahora solo hace falta que se trasladen al colegio, allí podrá comprar todos los materiales necesarios.

- Primero tendremos que recoger ropa y algunas cosas de nuestra casa.

- Gringotts les proporcionara una forma de ir - dijo Ragnok - espero que aprenda mucho señor Potter.

- Si es posible me gustaría recibir a parte de mis cuentas mensuales, trabajos sobre traducciones del antiguo egipcio para mejorar, me encanta la cultura y así voy aprendiendo.

- Sin problema señor Potter.

- Quiero pedirle un último favor, voy a escribir mi respuesta a Hogwarts pero quiero que sea entregada cuando nos hayamos ido del país, como usted nos advirtió puede que haya gente que no le guste mi marcha y no quiero que se entrometan.

- No habrá ningún problema señor Potter.

Harry entonces cogió pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Estimada profesora Mcgonagall_

_Lamento informarle de que debo rechazar la invitación a cursar los estudios en su colegio. El motivo de mi rechazo es que tras conocer las asignaturas que se imparten en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería no son suficientes para mí. Busco una educación que mezcle asignaturas muggles y mágicas y su colegio al no ofrecer educación muggle no me interesa._

_Harry James Potter._

Harry termino la carta y se la entrego a Ragnok.

- Directora Smith - Ragnok se dirigió a la mujer - ¿para cuándo estarán en su colegio?

- En unas pocas horas.

- Mandare la carta mañana por la mañana, no queremos ninguna interferencia.

- Pues no marchamos.

Ragnok les preparo un traslador aunque antes explico a Harry y Petunia el funcionamiento, antes de eso Ragnok le dio para que se pusiera los anillos, le explico que no se los había dado hasta ahora debido a que su magia se debía restaurar por completo.

Harry le pidió que siguiese siendo el duende encargado de sus finanzas y que solo tuviera el acceso a su dinero. También le pidió que contactase con las familias con la que la familia Potter fuera su aliada para que le apoyasen, además, Ragnok sería a partir de ahora su representante en la política. El duende agradeció la confianza de Harry y se despidió del joven antes que desaparecieran por medio del traslador.

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive recogieron toda la ropa y objetos personales rápidamente, lo hicieron sin magia para que no fuera detectada. Cuando terminaron usaron el traslador para marchar a la escuela Inditech.

Harry abandono Inglaterra sin saber que su marcha provocaría un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico de aquel país.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, el siguiente capítulo son las reacciones en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra ante la ausencia de Harry de Hogwarts. Espero ver que acogida tiene esta historia y los reviews con ilusión. **

**Con respecto a mis otras historias algunas están siendo reescritas para adecuarse a las nuevas reglas de la pagina y otras las pienso borrar por completo. Un saludo a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura.**


	2. Reacciones y repercusiones

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer sus reviews y todo su apoyo. Me habéis preguntado sobre qué enemigos tendrá Harry, revelare algo de información al final del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Reacciones y repercusiones**

Albus Dumbledore era el director de Hogwarts y como se proclamaba él mismo el mago de la luz más poderoso de la historia. Pero en aquel día de verano el mago estaba en una encrucijada, delante de él tenía la portada del periódico mágico el Profeta anunciando la falta de Harry Potter a la escuela de Hogwarts.

_El niño que vivió rechaza ir a Hogwarts_

_Este periódico ha sido informado por fuentes fiables que Harry Potter conocido como el niño que vivió tras derrotar siendo un bebe al Que no debe ser nombrado, ha rechazado la asistencia al colegio Hogwarts. Nuestras fuentes han informado que el joven ha rechazado la invitación por considerar las enseñanzas de Hogwarts insuficientes ya que quiere también enseñanzas del mundo muggle. _

_Aunque el director Dumbledore ha intentado traer de nuevo al joven Potter pero no ha tenido información del muchacho desde que el joven envió la carta. Aunque Dumbledore ha intentado que regrese no ha tenido éxito a pesar de apelar al Winzegamot y al ICW._

Había pasado una semana desde que la subdirectora del colegio, la profesora Mcgonagall había recibido la carta del joven rechazando ir a su colegio y todo habían sido problemas desde entonces.

- Flash Back -

La reunión de profesores estaba teniendo lugar para concretar el próximo año, siempre antes de un nuevo curso se reunían una vez a la semana desde el principio del verano para planificar la mayor parte de los asuntos del colegio. Pero este nuevo curso que entraría sería diferente, el motivo era que Harry Potter debía entrar en el nuevo curso y varios profesores no disimulaban su entusiasmo. El único que no estaba contento o eso pensaba Dumbledore era Severus Snape que solo decía que seguramente el mocoso sería un malcriado como su padre.

- Buenos días a todos - hablo el profesor Dumbledore - otro año ha terminado y uno nuevo está a punto de empezar ¿cómo va todo?

- Hay que reconocer que los rumores y comentarios sobre el regreso de Harry Potter al mundo mágico no cesan - dijo Mcgonagall - yo solo espero que el joven se encuentre bien, te sigo diciendo que no me parece buena idea haberlo dejado con esa familia.

- No te preocupes Minerva, no pasara nada.

Dumbledore esperaba que los Dursley hubieran tratado duro a Harry Potter, así cuando volviera al mundo mágico sería más fácil hacer que se haga amigo de los Weasley y alejarlo de las demás casas de Hogwarts para que fuera un Gryffindor. Necesitaba tener a un joven manipulable que hiciera todo lo que dijera.

Estaba pensativo cuando vio que una lechuza entro por la ventana y dejo una carta a Minerva.

- Será la aceptación de algún nuevo alumno - dijo Mcgonagall - un momento.

Con calma la mujer abrió la carta y empezó a leer, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de la expresión de la profesora paso de calmada a enfadada en un momento.

- Esto no puede ser, aquí dice que Harry Potter ha rechazado la invitación a nuestro colegio, no considera nuestros estudios suficientes para él ya que quiere estudios muggles, seguro que los muggles con los que viven no quieren que vengan te dije Albus que esa gente no era de fiar.

- Cálmate Minerva, vamos a ir a casa del joven Potter para saber que ha pasado.

- Seguro que ha sido malcriado y considera que Hogwarts no le interesa - dijo Severus con voz cruel - que se quede en el mundo muggle.

- No voy a dejar que el hijo de dos de mis mejores alumnos no venga al colegio, lo traeré yo y le hare ver que los muggles le han mentido.

- Minerva vamos a su casa y allí aclaramos todo con el joven.

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall salieron del despacho, los dos rápidamente usaron la chimenea para ir a la vecina squib de Harry Potter, la señora Figg los recibió sorprendida.

- Minerva, Albus ¿a que habéis venido?

- Venimos a hablar con Harry y sus tíos, parece que el joven rechaza ir a Hogwarts y Minerva cree que sus tíos son los culpables.

- Querrás decir su tía - dijo la mujer y vio que Dumbledore no tenía ni idea - Albus has leído las cartas que te envió con los informes de Harry.

- Solo las de los primeros años, debo reconocer que la deje de leer a los cinco años.

- Debes saber que de la familia Dursley solo queda Petunia, su marido, hijo y la hermana de su marido murieron en un accidente de tráfico, pero tras eso todo cambio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Antes de eso el joven aunque no era maltratado no era muy querido por sus familiares, usaba la ropa que a su primo no le valía, debía sacar peores notas que su primo, cosas así, pero tras el accidente Petunia vio que Harry era su única familia y lo empezó a tratar como a un hijo, no solo el joven se notaba mucho mejor cuidado, sino que empezó a despuntar en el colegio y acabo la educación primaria y secundaria muggle antes de este verano.

- Eso quiere decir que ha sido el mismo Harry el que ha decidido no venir a Hogwarts, quiere seguir con sus estudios muggles.

- No podemos permitirlo Albus, Harry Potter debe asistir a Hogwarts.

- Lo sé Minerva, pero está claro que ha tenido ayuda.

- ¿Cuándo recibió la carta Harry?

- Hace una semana y dos días.

- Me acuerdo que ese día los dos salieron temprano, se que Harry estaba bastante contento y me fije que llevaba la carta de Hogwarts entre sus manos, el problema es que no han vuelto.

- Eso quiere decir que el joven fue al callejón Diagon y de alguna manera consiguió información sobre los estudios de Hogwarts.

- Solo en Gringotts le han podido informar no se me ocurre otro sitio, voy a ir a ver si consigo averiguar algo más sobre el joven Potter, Minerva vuelve al colegio e intenta que todo este en paz con los profesores.

Dumbledore fue primero a casa de los Dursley y vio que todo estaba recogido como si se hubieran ido de viaje, el hombre sabía que en Inglaterra no debían estar ya que no había ningún colegio que mezclara educación mágica y muggle por lo que tendría que ir al ICW para poder encontrar al joven.

El hombre se apareció en el callejón Diagon y rápidamente se dirigió a Gringotts donde fue al primer duende que vio libre.

- Buenas necesito hablar con quien pueda informarme de los movimientos de Harry Potter en el banco, saber si ha venido o si ha sacado dinero.

- Profesor Dumbledore no podemos dar datos de un cliente.

- Soy el tutor legal del joven por lo que tengo permiso.

- Me temo señor Dumbledore que el señor Potter esta emancipado, por lo que usted no puede dictar nada en lo que hace el joven.

Dumbledore palideció tenía la idea de usar parte de la fortuna del joven pero sin el control de toda la fortuna todo sería inútil, la única manera era que el Winzegamot apoyase que el joven Potter era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de su titulo. Rápidamente fue al ministerio y con premura convoco una reunión del Winzegamot, debía traer a Harry Potter de cualquier manera. Cuando toda la sala estaba llena Dumbledore se aclaro la voz para pedir silencio.

- Gracias a todos por venir, el asunto que me obliga a pedir esta reunión es muy importante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado profesor Dumbledore?

- Vera señor ministro me he enterado que Harry Potter no quiere venir a Hogwarts.

La reacción de la sala no se hizo esperar, los gritos de asombro e indignación la llenaron por completo, al cabo de unos minutos Dumbledore pidió calma para poder seguir.

- En Gringotts también me han informado que Harry Potter ha sido declarado señor Potter, por lo que necesito la intervención de este consejo para traer al joven de vuelta.

- Perdone profesor Dumbledore y si el joven no quiere volver.

Una figura pequeña se levanto, se vio que era un duende de Gringotts.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Ragnok y actualmente el enviado del señor Potter para representarlo.

La indignación volvió a llenar la sala mientras que Dumbledore pedía calma aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

- Explíquese por favor.

- El joven Potter acudió a nuestro banco para ser informado sobre el sistema educativo de Hogwarts, el joven al ver que solo se daban materias mágicas decidió buscar otro colegio que tuviera materias mágicas y muggles - dijo el duende ignorando muchos de las palabras de indignación - el joven también se hizo una prueba de sangre para conocer sus posesiones revelándose que Harry Potter tiene los títulos de Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor por sangre y Lord Slytherin por conquista, el joven me pidió que fuese quien lo representara en los asuntos de política.

Dumbledore estaba furioso, con esos títulos se necesitarían los votos de las tres cuartas partes de la cámara para intentar solo que el ICW se encargase de buscar al señor Potter. El hombre pidió una votación para traer al joven y vio con disgusto que solo la mitad de la sala había votado a favor de traer al joven, como la votación era secreta no sabía quién habría ayudado al joven. Cuando termino la votación y estaban a punto de irse entro por la puerta el consejo del ICW.

- Buenas profesor Dumbledore, ojala sean otras las circunstancias que nos traen aquí.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es sobre Harry Potter - Dumbledore vio que a lo mejor aun había alguna oportunidad de regresar al joven - sabemos por Gringotts que el joven Potter ha rechazado la asistencia a Hogwarts y nosotros la ICW no vamos a oponernos a que el joven estudie donde quiera, más bien si él no quiere venir no se le va a obligar.

Dumbledore se sintió derrotado, aquello parecía no tener solución estaba a punto de irse cuando un miembro del ICW le paro.

- Esto ha pasado por tener la educación mágica de este país tan atrasada, se lo hemos avisado durante mucho tiempo y al no hacernos caso mire lo que ha sucedido, espero que se dé cuenta de los cambios que tiene que hacer no solo en el colegio sino en el gobierno de este país que rechaza modernizar y mejorar la educación.

Dumbledore salió sin responder a su compañero de la ICW, la educación del Hogwarts era la mejor del mundo y por nada iba a cambiarla para introducir las aberraciones muggles como él las llamaba, debía buscar otra forma de atraer al joven y necesitaba hablar con algunos de sus aliados.

- Fin Flash Back -

Nada no había ni rastro del joven Potter, estaba claro que estaba fuera de Europa ya que no había tenido noticia de sus contactos en los colegios europeos. El hombre suspiro derrotado, había tenido planeado usar la piedra filosofal para atraer a Voldemort y ver si Harry Potter era el perfecto Gryffindor pero nada de eso serviría, sería inútil que Voldemort regresara si Harry Potter no estaba para sacrificarse y detenerlo.

En una casa de campo rodeada de una gran campiña una mujer pelirroja estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de su vida, esta mujer era Molly Weasley y su enfado era por la noticia del periódico, la mujer junto con Dumbledore habían tramado un plan para que Harry Potter se hiciera amigo de su hijo Ron Weasley para luego suministrar al joven pociones de amor y que se casara con su hija Ginny Weasley para poder tener acceso a su fortuna, pero ahora el joven no iba a ir a Hogwarts algo que ella consideraba una blasfemia.

Aprovechando que su marido no estaba y sus hijos estaban fuera en los alrededores de la casa cogió polvos Flu para llamar a Dumbledore.

- Hola Molly, me imagino que has leído el periódico.

- Albus tienes que hacer algo.

- Lo he intentado Molly, he ido al Winzegamot pero se han negado, el ICW también se ha negado.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Voy a usar todos mis recursos para traer al joven, si es necesario acelerar el regreso de Voldemort.

- Yo voy a informar a Ron y a Ginny de lo que ha sucedido.

La mujer corto la conexión con la chimenea de Dumbledore y llamo a sus dos hijos menores.

- ¿Qué pasa mama?

- Siéntate Ron, tu también Ginny hay algo que debéis saber sobre Harry Potter.

- ¿De qué se trata mama? - dijo la joven pelirroja con voz enamoradiza al tratarse sobre su héroe - ¿lo vamos a ver pronto?

- Ese es el problema, Harry Potter ha rechazado su asistencia a Hogwarts - dijo la mujer y vio que la sorpresa se puso en los ojos de sus hijos - no vamos a poder ser amigos de Harry Potter.

Ginny rápidamente salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos ante la noticia de que no iba a ser la princesa de Harry Potter, se quedo sorprendido ya que su madre le había comentado que debía hacerse amigo del niño que vivió para poder tener acceso a su fortuna.

- Ves a jugar Ron, estoy segura de que Dumbledore sabrá que hacer.

El joven salió a jugar con sus hermanos mientras la mujer suspiraba esperando que lo que le había dicho a su hijo fuera posible. Con calma siguió preparando la comida sin dejar de pensar en el joven de la cicatriz.

Minerva Mcgonagall no era una mujer feliz en ese momento, James Potter y Lily Evans habían sido dos de sus alumnos favoritos y cuando murieron se sintió fatal, pero ahora solo sentía rabia, el hijo de sus alumnos consideraba Hogwarts insuficiente para él, algo que la subdirectora del colegio consideraba una ofensa, Hogwarts era la mejor escuela del mundo, alguien como Harry Potter debía venir a su colegio. La mujer estaba segura de que Dumbledore conseguiría el regreso del joven Potter y ella misma se encargaría de demostrar a Potter que estaba equivocada en su decisión.

En el despacho del profesor de pociones un Severus Snape se encontraba tranquilamente hablando con Flitwick. El diminuto profesor de encantamientos al tener sangre duende en sus venas había sido informado sobre Harry Potter por sus colegas de Gringotts para que protegiese al profesor Snape en caso de necesidad.

- Debo reconocer Severus que no me esperaba que ayudaras al joven Potter.

- Yo tampoco, siempre he pensado que sería como su padre, pero vi a un joven inteligente y deseoso de estudiar, por eso vi que Hogwarts solo lo frenaría.

- Cuando los duendes me informaron debo reconocer que no daba crédito a lo que oía, de siempre había querido dar clases al joven Potter y al principio estaba un poco receloso, pero tras descubrir sobre las habilidades del joven Potter cambie de idea, espero que Inditech saque un gran mago adelante.

- Me preocupa Dumbledore, sé que no va a rendirse con el joven Potter.

- Para eso estamos aquí, para saber si realiza algún movimiento contra el joven Potter ¿sabes que estuvo en Inglaterra hace unos días? por suerte Dumbledore no se entero.

- No, ¿a que vino?

- Por lo visto el joven Potter, sentía la necesidad de venir por una llamada que sentía, esa llamada resulto ser una lechuza que se ha vinculado como su familiar.

- Es raro sentir una llamada desde tan lejos.

- Ahora debemos vigilar a Dumbledore y también a Mcgonagall, no me esperaba su reacción.

- Minerva está muy resentida, de siempre ha querido tener a Potter en su casa y que no quiera venir no ha sido bueno para ella.

Los dos hombres estuvieron tranquilamente charlando sobre el joven Potter, también hablaron sobre las diferencias con otros colegios y ambos estaban de acuerdo que Hogwarts debía cambiar y esperaban que el joven Potter lo hiciese cuando estuviera preparado.

Lejos del castillo una mujer mayor se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras su nieto practicaba con su nueva varita, esta mujer era Augusta Longbottom, matriarca de la familia Longbottom y una de las mujeres más influyentes del mundo mágico. Mientras miraba el periódico miraba a su nieto, esperaba que Neville hiciese tratos con el joven Potter cuando entrasen a Hogwarts y aunque iban a ir a colegios separados por lo menos la alianza entre las dos familias se había fortalecido. Aun recordaba cuando había recibido la carta de Gringotts pidiéndole que se pasara por el banco.

- Flash Back -

Augusta Longbottom se encontraba preparando las cosas para llevar a su nieto Neville al callejón Diagon para sus compras cuando de repente una lechuza entro volando por la ventana. La mujer recogió la carta mientras veía marcharse a la lechuza y vio que se trataba de una carta de Gringotts.

_Estimada señora Longbottom._

_Le pedimos que se pase por nuestro banco para hablar con el representante de la familia Potter, hay unos asuntos que debemos tratar con usted de extrema urgencia._

_Ragnok, gerente de la familia Potter._

La mujer estaba sorprendida, había intentado saber dónde estaba el joven Harry durante mucho tiempo y ahora el representante de la familia Potter le escribía para una audiencia. Esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada al joven que era el ahijado de su querida nuera.

La mujer miro a su nieto, había intentado criarlo lo mejor posible tras el ataque que sufrieron sus padres dejándolos totalmente locos pero aun así sabía que su nieto hubiera necesitado el amor de unos padres.

- Neville, sube a arreglarte nos vamos a Gringotts.

- Enseguida abuela.

La mujer también se preparo y cuando su nieto estuvo preparado ambos usaron la chimenea para ir al callejón Diagon y de allí al banco de Gringotts. Cuando llegaron, un duende los llevo a un despacho donde Ragnok los estaba esperando.

- Bienvenida señora Longbottom, joven Longbottom, soy Ragnok gerente y actual representante de Harry Potter.

- ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo?

- Estoy contactando con los aliados del señor Potter, si me permite le explicare todo.

El duende con calma le explico la visita que el joven Potter había tenido al banco, decir que la mujer se quedo sorprendida ante que Harry no fuera a Hogwarts era quedarse corto, pero la matriarca entendió los motivos del joven y debía reconocer que estaba planteándose que su nieto no fuera a Hogwarts, también debía reconocer que a lo mejor sería bueno para su nieto tener su propia varita en vez de usar la de su padre. Con calma el duende les conto lo que había descubierto sobre que habría gente empeñada en que Harry Potter estudiara en Hogwarts. La mujer dio todo su apoyo al duende y a la casa Potter y se entero de las otras familias que apoyarían la joven.

Cuando salieron del banco la mujer decidió que su nieto tendría su propia varita y fueron a Ollivander. Allí el fabricante de varitas creó una varita personalizada para el joven.

Tras terminar las compras volvieron a su casa donde la mujer se puso en contacto con sus aliados mientras Neville practicaba con su varita, cuando la mujer término sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Fin Flash Back -

Tal y como Ragnok le había dicho mucha gente intento que Harry Potter regresara a Hogwarts, por suerte el duende no le había contado donde iría el joven Potter ya que aunque ella podría defenderse de un ataque de legeremancia su nieto aun no estaba preparado. La mujer debía reconocer que la reacción que más le había sorprendido era la de Minerva, era una gran amiga de la mujer pero estaba claro que la ahora profesora de Hogwarts no estaba en su sano juicio al querer traer a Harry Potter de cualquier medio. Al final había decidido dejar a su nieto en Hogwarts para que el joven vigilara quien en un futuro estaría a favor y en contra del joven Potter y por lo tanto en contra de los Longbottom.

Cornelius Fudge había sido ministro durante muchos años pero por primera vez veía que su mundo se derrumbaba, no sabía qué hacer por un lado tenía que hacer caso a la ICW e introducir cambios en el gobierno y en el colegio de Hogwarts para que los nacidos de muggles y mestizos se sintieran más cómodos pero por otro lado estaba lo que le decían tanto Lucius Malfoy como el profesor Dumbledore que la gente se daría cuenta de que la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña era la mejor del mundo. El no quería cambiar las cosas estaba feliz en su puesto recibiendo donaciones como él llamaba a los sobornos de Lucius Malfoy y de sus amigos, pero si la sociedad mágica decidía pensar como la ICW estaba seguro de que sería destituido. Todo por culpa de Harry Potter, el mocoso había rechazado su invitación a Hogwarts y había desencadenado su problema. Sabía que Dumbledore intentaría traer al joven de regreso y tendría el apoyo del ministro pero no haría nada si eso perjudicara su puesto y su modo de vida. Al ministro le había costado calmar a su subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge, que un duende fuera el representante de los títulos de Harry Potter había hecho que la mujer quisiera que los duendes fueran exterminados por su odio a otras razas y especies, pero algo así provocaría una catástrofe económica de proporciones épicas y dejaría al país en la ruina.

Cornelius Fudge estaba al borde de un precipicio del que no conseguía salir.

La mansión Malfoy era uno de los lugares mágicos con mas encanto que existen, en la casa el patriarca y actual jefe de la familia Malfoy el señor Lucius Malfoy se tomaba una copa de vino mientras ojeaba el periódico del día. Por fin la noticia había salido a la luz y debía reconocer que tenía sus dudas sobre su estado. Por un lado el hombre quería que su hijo Draco se hubiera hecho amigo de Harry Potter para así poder tener un aliado bastante grande ya que el hombre sabía que la fortuna Potter superaba por mucho la que él poseía. Pero por otro lado quería ver desacreditado a Dumbledore y aquello era lo que necesitaba aunque claro este esperaba que la marcha del viejo director no fuera para que los muggles introdujeran sus inventos en la sociedad mágica. Lucius no era un hombre inepto en referencia a los muggles, había amasado una gran fortuna invirtiendo en empresas muggles y conocía sus inventos, pero sabía que si eran introducidos en la sociedad mágica empezarían a ser tratados con respeto algo que él no quería. Porque aunque respetaba los argumentos de su antiguo señor Lord Voldemort pero el hombre no quería que este volviera ya que su vida era mucho más cómoda que cuando había estado al servicio del mago tenebroso.

El hombre vio como su mujer entraba en la sala.

- Por fin se sabe la noticia.

- En efecto Narcisa, ahora a ver las repercusiones.

- Debo reconocer que quería que Draco se juntara y se hiciera amigo del joven Potter, tener de aliado a alguien de una familia tan antigua siempre es bueno.

- Yo también querida.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo?

- No sé qué decir, por un lado estoy preocupado, muchas veces cuando he hablado con Severus me ha comentado que Dumbledore siempre dice que el señor tenebroso no se había ido del todo y si Harry Potter es la única manera de ganar espero que Dumbledore traiga de vuelta al joven.

- Pero por otro lado lo que ha pasado te puede servir para hacer ver que Dumbledore no debe ser tan influyente.

- Ciertamente querida Narcisa.

- Yo espero que el joven regrese, se a la perfección que si Sirius Black muriese toda la fortuna Black además de los títulos irían al joven Potter, se que esta sí estipulado.

- Yo creía que su madre le había desheredado.

- Lo que mi querida tía olvido es ir a Gringotts para hacerlo oficial, pero al no hacerlo aunque Sirius ya no esté en el árbol familiar sigue siendo el heredero y sé que él cuando nació el joven Potter dejo estipulado que todo lo que le pertenece fuera a su ahijado.

- Podría decir la verdad sobre Black, puedo alegar pérdida de memoria por mi exposición a la maldición Imperius y que hace poco recordé toda la verdad.

- Eso serviría para que Black usase sus poderes como padrino del chico para traerlo de vuelta.

- Pero me temo que no serviría, el joven esta emancipado.

- Pero así tendríamos de aliado a Sirius y sería útil si en un futuro contacta con el joven Potter.

- Voy al ministerio Narcisa, iré a hablar con Amelia Bones.

Lucius rápidamente se preparo para ir al ministerio, no le hacía gracia hablar con la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas pero era un mal necesario.

Amelia Bones era un mujer ocupada, estaba revisando las peticiones de algunos miembros de la comunidad mágica para que se usaran a los aurores para encontrar a Harry Potter pero la mujer se había negado por dos motivos, primer motivo era que el joven no era ningún criminal y segundo motivo la ICW controlaba los movimientos del ministerio ingles con lupa, autorizar el uso de aurores sería perjudicial para el país, tenía otro motivo que nadie sabía y era que la familia Bones era aliada de la familia Potter y si el joven Potter no quería estudiar en Hogwarts ella lo apoyaría. Había sido contactada por Ragnok para explicarle la situación, además, la mujer sabía que se habían deshecho de Voldemort para siempre algo que era un gran alivio.

De pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió y su secretario entro.

- Señora Bones, Lucius Malfoy solicita hablar con usted.

La mujer se quedo sorprendida pero rápidamente se recupero.

- Hazlo entrar.

Cuando Malfoy entro por la puerta la mujer no dejo de mirarlo, no había amistad con el hombre y debía reconocer que estaba sorprendida de que viniera para hablar con ella.

- Esta visita es una gran sorpresa ¿qué quieres Malfoy?

- Vengo a hablar de Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese traidor?

- Que Sirius Black no es ningún traidor, voy a revelarle la verdad, pero solo le pido que no revele nunca quien le ha revelado la información.

- Lo primero es que me diga como sabe que no es un traidor, además, si fuera inocente se hubiera demostrado en el juicio.

- El problema es que Black nunca tuvo un juicio - dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a la mujer - fue el mismo Crouch el que lo mando sin juicio para posicionarse mejor, aunque no le sirvió ya que luego paso lo de su hijo.

- Sabía que Black no podía haber hecho lo que hizo, pero entonces quien es el verdadero culpable.

- Peter Pettigrew era el verdadero guardián de los Potter, por lo visto en el último momento cambiaron debido a que Black sería la opción más obvia.

- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

- Voy a confesar que nunca estuve bajo la maldición Imperius aunque eso es algo que ya sabe, estaba en el círculo interno del señor tenebroso y sé que Pettigrew era el verdadero traidor y vi cuando el hombre revelo que le había hecho guardián secreto, estoy dispuesto a revelar el nombre de todos los seguidores del señor tenebroso para que aunque yo sea castigado mi familia sea protegida.

- Señor Malfoy nunca me esperaba esto de usted, pero quiero saber el motivo por el que justo ahora quiere liberar a Black, espero que no sea para que el hombre como padrino de Harry Potter traiga al muchacho de vuelta.

- Le puedo asegurar que aunque quiero que mi hijo haga amistad con el joven Potter no es ese mi motivo, la familia Black es una de las familias más antiguas y si Black recupera el liderato podremos estar preparados por si el señor tenebroso regresara.

- Dígame señor Malfoy, está usted dispuesto a realizar el juramento inquebrantable.

- Si es para proteger a mi familia sí.

- Necesito que llame a su mujer, ella también puede conocer esta información pero también debe realizar un juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Puedo usar su chimenea?

- Sin problema.

Lucius llamo a su mujer la cual se apareció en el despacho de Amelia Bones.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucius?

- La señora Bones quiere compartir con nosotros información pero quiere que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable de lo que vamos a hablar.

- Si sirve para proteger a Draco estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

Amelia entonces decidió que el primer juramento lo haría Lucius, el hombre juro nunca revelar de ninguna manera la información que Amelia Bones iba a compartirles, luego Narcisa hizo lo mismo siendo el testigo su marido.

- Bien, lo primero que deben saber es que el que no debe ser nombrado no regresara ya que está completamente muerto.

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- Lo único que sé es que los duendes ayudaron a Harry Potter además de a elegir otro colegio fueron los que encontraron la forma de derrotar al mago tenebroso.

- ¿Pero por que quiere ocultarlo?

- Me he dado cuenta de que Dumbledore está obsesionado con que Harry Potter estudie en Hogwarts, yo quiero cambios en el colegio pero mientras Dumbledore sea el director no será posible, como la obsesión de Dumbledore es tal que está dispuesto a acelerar el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- No puedo revelar mi fuente, pero servirá para que cuando Dumbledore de el paso podamos pillarlo desprevenido.

- Entonces aunque intente traerlo de vuelta no servirá de nada, pero su acción hará que podamos cambiar las cosas.

- En efecto señor Malfoy.

- Bien señora Bones, estoy de acuerdo, ahora le escribiré todos los miembros que pertenecían al círculo interno.

- Pero primero voy a liberar a Sirius, usare una ley que obliga a interrogar con Veritaserum a todos los prisioneros de Azkaban cada cierto tiempo para ver si tienen información.

- Pues si eso es todo nos vamos - dijo Lucius mientras terminaba de escribir un pergamino - aquí tiene lo que necesita.

- Gracias señor Malfoy.

Cuando los Malfoy se marcharon por la chimenea Amelia hizo que llamasen a un auror de confianza.

- Si señora Bones.

- Necesito que traigas a una de las celdas de detención a Sirius Black, voy a interrogarlo por la ley 340.

- Si señora.

Amelia fue a una de las celdas de detención donde tras unos minutos aparecieron dos aurores, el jefe de aurores Rufus Scrimgeour y el prisionero Sirius Black inconsciente.

- Amelia no me esperaba que fueses a interrogar a Black.

- Solo por rutina Rufus, sabes que muchos mortifagos quedaron libres.

- Cierto, bueno comencemos - dijo Rufus y dirigió su varita a Sirius tras suministrar poción de la verdad - ¡Ennervate!

Sirius se despertó y miro a las personas.

- Señor Black le hemos suministrado Veritaserum para que responda a unas preguntas ¿lo entiende?

- Si.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

- Sirius Orion Black.

- ¿Es usted un mortifago?

- No lo soy, soy inocente.

- ¿No era usted el guardián de la familia Potter?

- En un principio lo iba a ser pero en el último momento se cambio a Peter Pettigrew ya que yo sería la opción más lógica.

- ¿Fue usted quien asesino a los muggles?

- No, el responsable fue Peter luego fingió su muerte cortándose un dedo y huyo tras transformarse en una rata.

- ¿Pettigrew es animago? pero si no está registrado.

- Peter, James Potter y yo nos convertimos en animagos en el colegio para poder acompañar a Remus Lupin cuando se transformaba en lobo, decidimos ocultarlo ya que sería muy útil para cuando la guerra contra Voldemort.

Amelia dejo de hacer preguntas y pidió a Rufus que concertara una reunión del Winzegamot, si ya de por sí sería una mañana difícil por las noticias del profeta el ministerio ahora sería una hervidero ya que iban a caer muchas cabezas.

Había pasado media hora cuando la sala del Winzegamot estaba llena, Dumbledore se preguntaba que estaba pasando aunque tenía esperanza de que la gente hubiera recapacitado con respecto al joven Potter.

- Gracias a todos por venir - intervino Amelia Bones - hoy por la ley 340 he interrogado a un preso de Azkaban y ha salido a la luz una grave injusticia.

- ¿De qué se trata señora Bones? - dijo Dumbledore.

- Que entre el prisionero - Sirius Black entro acompañado de dos aurores y la sala se lleno de sorpresa - sienten al prisionero el cual será interrogado mediante Veritaserum.

Dumbledore estaba furioso ya que Black era demasiado independiente, sabía la verdad ya que aunque no había lanzado el hechizo había visto la mente de Pettigrew poco antes de que se lanzara el hechizo y sabía de todos los planes.

Según Amelia iba realizando las preguntas la indignación llenaba la sala al ver que un hombre inocente había sido encarcelado.

- Señor Black es usted declarado inocente, como compensación será usted indemnizado con cinco mil galeones por año.

- Gracias señora Bones.

- Voy a investigar personalmente todos los casos que Bartemius Crouch mientras estaba al mando de mi departamento, también pido la inhabilitación de Crouch hasta que se establezca su responsabilidad, anuncio la búsqueda de Pettigrew para ver que información tiene.

Crouch bajo la cabeza avergonzado, el siempre había sido fiel a su trabajo y para él la reputación era lo más importante. Dumbledore miro a Black y decidió que tenía que intervenir para sacar provecho de alguna manera.

- Sirius, hijo mío ojala lo hubiera sabido.

- No pasa nada director.

- Ojala hubieras salido antes, a lo mejor hubieras intervenido en lo que ha pasado con Harry.

- La señora Bones me ha puesto al tanto de la decisión de Harry, debo reconocer que estoy disgustado pero no por eso voy a intervenir quiero que mi ahijado sea feliz.

Dumbledore sintió como un jarro de agua fría lo golpeaba esperaba manipular a Black pero no funciono, tendría que pensar en algo.

- Esta bien Sirius acepto tu decisión.

Dumbledore salió del lugar furioso, tendría que acelerar sus planes para el regreso de Voldemort, pero debía encontrar a algún siervo que quisiera ayudarlo.

Mientras Sirius fue llevado a San Mungo para establecer su estado, también allí en una sala privada Ragnok le comunico toda la verdad sobre su ahijado, el duende sabía que el hombre estaría dispuesto a todo por proteger a su ahijado.

- Muchas gracias por todo Ragnok

- Informare al señor Potter sobre su estado.

- Entréguele la carta cuanto antes.

El duende salió y deshizo los hechizos de privacidad que había lanzado para proteger la conversación, por suerte el señor Black estaba consumado en oclumancia lo suficiente para que nadie intentara ver sus recuerdos.

Sirius descansaba tranquilamente pensando en su ahijado, no había dejado de pensar en él desde que había llegado a Azkaban, tenía miedo por como la familia de Lily lo estaría tratando pero estaba claro que en parte se había equivocado. Esperaba que su ahijado sobresaliera lo máximo posible en su escuela y fuera feliz.

En los recintos de la escuela de magia Inditech se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo Harry Potter cuando un amuleto que Ragnok le había proporcionado para comunicarse se activo.

- Espero no molestarle señor Potter.

- Para nada Ragnok, ¿pasa algo?

- Han tenido lugar unos sucesos que debe saber.

Ragnok le explico sobre la liberación de su padrino y como Dumbledore había intentado usar al hombre para traerlo de vuelta, también sobre las diversas alianzas que había realizado.

- Parece que Dumbledore no cesa en su empeño.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, todo está en orden.

- Algo más.

- Le he mandado varias cartas, deberán llegarle en unas horas, una es de su padrino las otras son de sus aliados.

- Gracias por todo Ragnok.

- Hasta la próxima vez señor Potter.

Harry entonces decidió ir a desayunar, acababa de amanecer y el joven como era costumbre se había levantado temprano para realizar sus ejercicios físicos, su nueva vida era muy diferente y había hecho ya varias amistades, también había empezado a aficionarse al quidditch y comenzó a jugar. Su tía estaba muy feliz de su nueva vida, su repostería había sido muy bien acogida.

Según pasaba la mañana el joven se entretenía y estudiaba con calma hasta que le informaron de la llegada de cuatro cartas. La primera era de Sirius Black su padrino el joven comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry_

_Estoy seguro de que Ragnok te habrá informado de mi situación, soy Sirius Black tu padrino y me hace muy feliz que hayas decidido tu propio destino, parece que has salido a tu madre en más que en los ojos ya que ella también estaba hambrienta de conocimientos. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto en persona, tendré por aquí todo en orden para que puedas estudiar tranquilo. _

_Afectuosamente tu padrino Sirius Black._

Harry sonrió ante la carta de su padrino, con calma cogió las otras tres cartas las cuales eran de Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom y Lucius Malfoy. Abrió primero la de Amelia Bones.

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Me complace anunciarle que todo está saliendo en orden y que su estancia fuera de Hogwarts no peligra, le informo sobre que estamos investigando a los que quieren que regrese para ver quien estaría dispuesto a quebrantar la ley. También si es posible en un futuro me gustaría reunirme con usted para hablar de negocios._

_Amelia Bones_

Harry vio que todo iba en orden, cogió la carta de la señora Longbottom y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado Lord Potter_

_Yo Augusta Longbottom reafirmo la alianza entre la familia Potter y la familia Longbottom protegiendo al último de la familia Potter. También me gustaría que me informara sobre la enseñanza en su colegio por si cuando mi nieto Neville pase los TIMOS quiere cambiar de colegio. Está claro que si las cosas no cambian Hogwarts será cerrada por la ICW._

_Augusta Longbottom_

Harry tenía ganas de conocer a Neville, sabía de la situación de sus padres y estaba claro que si ambos hubieran tenido a sus padres hubieran sido grandes amigos. Por último abrió la carta de Lucius Malfoy, por lo que sabía del hombre fue servidor de Voldemort y no entendía el motivo por el que le escribía.

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Le he entregado esta carta a la señora Bones para que se la mande, el motivo es que necesito información sobre las diversas empresas de tecnología muggle para realizar mis inversiones, ya tengo varias inversiones pero sus conocimientos serían muy útiles. Tengo entendido que su familia tiene acciones por todo el mundo y si es posible me gustaría asociarme a algunas de las empresas donde los Potter intervienen. Si acepta mande la respuesta para que la reciba Amelia Bones, espero que sus estudios sean provechosos._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que un sangre pura antiguo seguidor de Voldemort estuviera interesado en los muggles. Estaba claro que su marcha había contribuido para mejorar en algo la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, cuando regresara a su país esperaba que muchas cosas hubieran cambiado.

Harry Potter entonces miro por la ventana de su habitación, tenía una habitación para el solo equipada con televisión, ordenador y más cosas que el joven pesaba que iba a necesitar, era cierto que le había costado mucho dinero pero si le servían para estar cómodo o para sus estudios no le importaba, vio como Hedwig su lechuza entraba por la ventana, había sido un vinculo muy fuerte pero había encontrado una gran compañera.

Harry pensó en el futuro que le esperaba en la escuela y deseaba empezar las clases, el futuro del joven estaba en el aire pero lo estaba esperando con ilusión.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado. Con respecto a las preguntas sobre quien va a ser el enemigo ya que no esta Voldemort ahora lo aclaro.**

**En el mundo mágico va a tener problemas con Dumbledore, parte de la familia Weasley, Hermione, Mcgonagall y otros miembros de la sociedad mágica.**

**Como Harry va a terminar en Atlantis sus enemigos principales van a ser los Wraith, va a tener problemas también con antiguos ascendidos pero no quiero revelar nada más.**

**Un saludo a todos mis lectores, espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo el cual va a ser un resumen de los años que Harry va a pasar en Inditech y lo que va a aprender. También mostrare escenas de Hogwarts de esos años. Harry hará acto de presencia en Inglaterra en cinco o seis años ya graduado. Ya revelare más en próximos capítulos. **


	3. Un regreso tumultuoso

**Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de la historia. Al final he decidido que en este capítulo escribiré un resumen de sus años de enseñanza y luego su regreso a Inglaterra donde se enfrentara a Dumbledore. Espero que les guste. Al final del capítulo dejo varias aclaraciones.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un regreso tumultuoso**

El sol brillaba ligeramente aquel comienzo de verano en Inglaterra. Durante seis años Harry Potter había estado viviendo en la escuela norteamericana Inditech y ahora regresaba a su país natal tras completar sus estudios. Aunque el tiempo normal eran siete años de estudios en las escuelas mágicas el joven había completado satisfactoriamente todos sus años con las mejores notas del colegio desde su fundación. El joven debía decir que al no tener que estudiar algunas de las asignaturas muggles de las que ya había sacado titulo antes de entrar al colegio de magia le había permitido tener más tiempo para centrarse en las demás asignaturas y así terminar antes sus estudios.

Durante el que debería haber sido el primer año nuestro joven amigo había aprobado con éxito el primer y segundo curso, luego en su segundo año el joven había pasado igualmente con las mejores notas su tercer año y su cuarto año, durante su tercer año el joven se concentro durante todo el año en los TIMOS los cuales eran muy importantes para determinar la carrera que se quería estudiar. Harry aprobó todos los TIMOS a los que se presento con las mejores notas. Luego sus dos últimos años se concentro en los EXTASIS los cuales igualmente que anteriormente aprobó con las mejores notas, las materias que el joven aprobó habían sido pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, DCAO, astronomía, herbologia, informática, runas antiguas e ingeniería. Las materias muggles estaban mezcladas con materias mágicas pudiendo usar tecnología y magia sin ningún problema. Luego durante su último año en EEUU se había concentrado en prepararse a conciencia para sacarse los grados de maestría mágicas. Para sacarse la maestría de una materia el joven debía ser examinado por cinco maestros de esa materia para obtener el grado maestro. El joven acababa de regresar de Japón donde había aprobado la maestría de pociones, antes había estado en Egipto donde había aprobado las maestrías de runas antiguas y transformaciones, las otras asignaturas donde había conseguido maestría eran en DCAO y astronomía las cuales las había aprobado en EEUU.

Ahora estaba en Inglaterra además de para intentar aprobar la maestría en encantamientos para hacer frente a aquellos que durante sus años fuera le habían intentado perjudicar. El joven sabía que Dumbledore había intentado regresarlo a Inglaterra de todos los medios, el primer intento fue acudir al Winzegamot en el cual había sido anulado, luego había habido otros intentos siendo el más remarcable cuando el hombre le había enviado la antigua capa de invisibilidad de su padre, por suerte el traslador que llevaba la capa había sido anulado por los duendes de Gringotts que comprobaban todos los envíos del joven.

Los duendes habían sido de mucha ayuda para el joven, algo que le había ayudado con política, conocimientos y el aprendizaje de idiomas. Su egipcio era del nivel más alto ayudando muchas veces con traducciones que los duendes le enviaban. Aunque había surgido un gran misterio en las traducciones, a veces se encontraba el egipcio mezclado con un extraño idioma que ni los duendes ni el joven reconocían. Era un gran misterio que esperaba resolver algún día.

Luego quería reunirse con los contactos y aliados que tenía en el país, durante su tiempo fuera y aunque Ragnok había sido su representante el joven estaba al tanto de todos sus negocios y asociaciones. Los negocios de la familia Potter habían triplicado sus beneficios desde que el joven había hablado por primera vez con Ragnok, ahora Harry era la persona más rica de Inglaterra y sus recursos superaban por mucho los de algunos países. Además gracias a sus asociaciones tenía grandes contactos por todo el mundo por lo que cualquier intento contra él podría remediarlo.

El ministerio de magia ingles estaba con un día normal, sus empleados trabajan tranquilamente sin saber que su forma de vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Amelia Bones se encontraba en la puerta del ministerio esperando a su invitado el cual estaba a punto de aparecer. Lo reconoció al momento ya que se notaba a la legua que era hijo de James Potter.

- Bienvenido señor Potter.

- Lady Bones, es un placer conocerla por fin, gracias por su ayuda.

- La sala está preparada tal y como usted pidió la reunión está a punto de empezar.

- ¿Ha habido alguna intromisión?

- Ninguna, todo ha sido encargado fuera de Inglaterra para evitar que Dumbledore o el ministerio se enteren de esta reunión.

Entraron en el ministerio y sin ser molestados llegaron a una sala donde la primera en entrar fue Amelia. Dentro de la sala se encontraban Lucius Malfoy con su esposa Narcisa, Sirius Black el padrino de Harry, Augusta Longbottom y por último Robert Greengrass.

- Buenos días a todos, nuestro invitado ha llegado.

Harry entro en la sala y saludo con rigurosa pulcritud a los allí presentes, los modales eran muy importantes y el joven sabía que un mal comportamiento era una mala forma de empezar una reunión. Al único que saludo más afectuosamente fue a Sirius al ser su padrino.

- Gracias a todos por venir.

- Nunca nos habíamos reunido todos juntos señor Potter - dijo Lucius - debe ser importante.

- Quiero comenzar con los planes necesarios para volver a hacer de Inglaterra un país prospero que no sea la vergüenza del mundo mágico, tengo varias ideas pero quería saber sus opiniones.

Harry saco varios informes con sus ideas y entrego copias a sus interlocutores, en los informes venían detallados todos los cambios que el joven tenía pensado tanto para Hogwarts como para el ministerio. Cuando sus interlocutores terminaron de leer estaban sorprendidos.

- Grandes ideas señor Potter - dijo Narcisa con calma - por nuestra parte tiene todo nuestro apoyo.

- Lo mismo de la familia Greengrass.

- Harry sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo - dijo Sirius - estoy deseando ver la cara de Dumbledore.

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo - dijo Augusta y los demás interlocutores asintieron - lo único que falta por saber es cuando saldrán a la luz.

- Tengo pensado hacer un día de puertas abiertas en Hogwarts para que puedan ir padres, alumnos y miembros del ministerio, allí revelare mi regreso y mis planes.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo para hacerlo delante de tanta gente?

- En un principio no revelare nada sobre que tengo el poder de los fundadores a mi favor, cuando los padres muggles sepan que sus hijos no tienen oportunidad en el mundo mágico seguramente retiren a sus hijos del colegio, una retirada tan masiva provocara tal aluvión de quejas que espero que los jefes de casa elijan los cambios, si no es así revelare mi poder.

- Y como en el ministerio los que estamos aquí podemos aprobar cualquier ley todo será cambiado.

- Ciertamente señora Bones.

- Pues entonces habrá que preparar la reunión y estar preparados para las consecuencias.

Todos se levantaron y decidieron cada cual ir para sus labores, Harry se quedo con Sirius pidiéndole que le acompañara a Gringotts.

El banco de Gringotts estaba a rebosar de gente por lo que Harry tuvo que pasar disfrazado para no ser identificado. El duende lo identifico gracias al anillo de la familia Potter y los acompaño al despacho de Ragnok.

- Bienvenido de nuevo señor Potter.

- Ragnok que tu oro siga creciendo y tus enemigos cayendo.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter, señor Black.

- Ragnok, espero que todo vaya bien.

Sirius y Harry se sentaron y estuvieron tranquilamente hablando sobre los negocios de la familia Potter y la familia Black. El duende también le pregunto a Harry sobre sus nuevos conocimientos algo que sorprendió a Ragnok ante la amplitud de conocimientos del joven.

- Debe saber Ragnok que sobre el idioma desconocido que nos encontramos envié algunas imágenes al doctor Daniel Jackson, un experto en el Egipto Antiguo, estoy aun esperando su respuesta.

- Conozco el trabajo del doctor Jackson, ha sido ridiculizado por la comunidad científica muggle por sus teorías, pero hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de él.

- Yo mande las imágenes a la última ubicación que se le conoce, espero que le lleguen, no comente sobre donde son las imágenes, le dije que soy un coleccionista.

- Haber si sacamos algún resultado, debo reconocer que esa lengua nos tiene intrigados.

Estuvieron tranquilamente un rato hablando hasta que Harry pidió a Ragnok que le informara de donde se ubicaba la mansión ancestral de la familia Potter.

- Señor Potter, para ir a la mansión debe usar el anillo de la familia Potter, que yo sepa no hay otra manera para encontrarla.

- Entiendo, gracias por todo Ragnok.

Harry agarro el brazo de Sirius y concentro su mente en la antigua mansión Potter, al cabo de unos segundos desaparecieron del banco y se encontraban en una gran sala circular.

- El salón de actos de la familia Potter - dijo Sirius - este lugar es inmenso.

- Increíble, ¿habías estado aquí antes?

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando James cumplió la mayoría de edad se celebro una fiesta.

- ¿Conoces toda la mansión?

- Si y no, verás Harry tu abuelo que en paz descanse encontró hace mucho tiempo una extraña zona en las profundidades de la mansión sin poder identificar de que se trataba, también debes saber que nos encontramos en una isla.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No Harry, toda la isla pertenece a la familia Potter, no se sabe desde cuándo y se cree que el lugar tiene incluso más años que Hogwarts.

- Lo que está claro es que por el polvo hace mucho tiempo que nadie se pasa por aquí, pero me sorprende que no haya elfos domésticos para cuidar de la mansión.

- James libero a todos los elfos poco antes de irse al valle de Godric.

Ese era otro misterio que aun tenían que resolver, porque sus padres habían abandonado la protección de la mansión por otro lugar, tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba detrás pero de eso no tenía ninguna prueba. Con calma estuvieron revisando el lugar, Harry se quedo sorprendido ante la inmensa biblioteca que había, la colección de libros era tan grande que según Sirius triplicaba en tamaño la de Hogwarts.

- Me parece que vamos a organizar una cena con todos nuestros aliados, además, quiero conocer por los de mi edad como es Hogwarts para hacerme mejor una idea de cómo es la enseñanza.

- Si quieres puedo ir enviando la invitaciones Harry, solo necesito que me des permiso para volver.

- ¿Cómo lo hago?

- Usa el anillo para darle permiso a mi anillo.

Harry así lo hizo y al momento una pequeña luz surgió en el anillo familiar de la casa Black. Al momento Sirius desapareció por lo que Harry decidió seguir investigando por la gran mansión. Tras quince minutos localizo el lugar del que le había hablado Sirius, era una zona de piedra como un pasadizo pero que Harry no veía ninguna puerta, revisando el lugar vio unas inscripciones que le recordaban al latín pero diferente. Otro misterio de idiomas que resolver Harry salió de allí sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña luz se había iluminado en la pared cuando había tocado las inscripciones. El joven fue al gran salón comedor para tener todo apunto, contacto con Ragnok para ver si podía conseguir media docena de elfos domésticos para tener la cena lista con sus invitados. El duende hizo que le enviaran en total ocho elfos que se pusieron al servicio de Harry preparando el salón comedor y una amplia cena.

Harry entonces salió al exterior de la mansión y contemplo unas hermosas vistas, por el lugar y gracias a su ordenador portátil supo que estaban en el sur de la India, a unos quinientos kilómetros de la costa, Harry estaba sin habla de que la mansión ancestral de su familia se encontrase en aquellas coordenadas. Pero se fijo que la isla estaba en constante movimiento sin estar en un lugar fijo. Otro misterio más de la mansión de su familia que tendría que resolver.

Estuvo mirando que todo estuviera listo para la cena, quería todo perfecto y no quera fallos. Mientras preparaba todo se le vino a la mente su tía Petunia, la mujer estaba actualmente de viaje con su nuevo esposo. El hombre llamado Carlos Escobar era el profesor de informática de Harry. Al hombre le encantaban los dulces de Petunia y poco a poco fue surgiendo una relación entre ellos. A Harry le encantaba ver a su tía sonreír y feliz como estaba.

Estuvo el resto del día leyendo hasta que se preparo para la cena y vistiendo con sus mejores vestimentas se dispuso a recibir a sus invitados junto con Sirius. El hombre estaba ataviado con ropas de lujo al igual que Harry cuando llegaron sus primeros invitados.

- Señora Longbottom, Neville, bienvenidos a la mansión ancestral de los Potter.

- Señor Potter, señor Black - dijo la mujer - un honor esta aquí.

- Harry, señor Black, gracias por la invitación.

- ¿Cómo han ido las clases Neville?

- Bastante bien las clases de sexto año de EXTASIS son bastante duras pero muy bien.

- Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, el salón comedor esta por la puerta grande, váyanse sentando.

Los siguientes en llegar fueros los Malfoy, Harry y Draco se saludaron con un abrazo.

- Bienvenido Draco, ¿Qué tal todo?

- Genial Harry, contento con las vacaciones que las clases son muy duras y quería algo de descanso.

- Señores Malfoy bienvenidos.

- Gracias señor Potter - dijo Narcisa y se dirigió a Sirius - Sirius.

- Narcisa, Lucius.

- Señor Potter gracias por la invitación.

- Adelante señor Malfoy, los Longbottom ya han llegado.

Los Malfoy pasaron hacia el salón comedor, nada más entrar apareció Amelia Bones con su sobrina Susan.

- Señora Bones bienvenida.

- Gracias por la invitación señor Potter.

- Harry ¿qué tal estas?

- Muy bien Susan, ¿disfrutando de las vacaciones?

- Aun no, he realizado los ejercicios de verano de la escuela pero espero para agosto poder ir unos días a la playa.

- Ir pasando, ya quedan pocos invitados.

Nada mas decir eso apareció la familia Greengrass al completo, el matrimonio con sus dos hijas Daphne y Astoria. Harry no conocía a la pequeña Astoria, pero Daphne había pasado con él varios veranos aprendiendo sobre tecnología.

- Me alegra verte Daphne, sois los últimos en llegar.

- Gracias por la invitación Harry.

- Señor Potter - intervino el señor Greengrass - le presento a mi mujer Pamela y a mi hija Astoria.

- Un placer conocerlas, Daphne me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes.

- El placer es nuestro señor Potter.

- Hola Harry.

- Buenas Astoria, podéis ir entrando.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados cada uno pidió el plato que más les apetecía. Durante la comida estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, los adultos sobre temas políticos y financieros y los jóvenes sobre las clases. Los amigos de Harry le preguntaban sobre todo por las clases que había dado y por las maestrías. Harry también les preguntaba sobre cómo eran las clases en Hogwarts para conocer de primera mano las experiencias de sus amigos. Cuando termino la cena estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que cada uno se fue a su casa, dentro de una semana sería la jornada de puertas abiertas en Hogwarts y había mucho que preparar.

Durante la semana de espera Harry estuvo concretando las leyes y cambios que tenía planeado, también estaba preparando material para hacer caer a Dumbledore de tal manera que la fama del hombre sería totalmente arruinada. Gracias a sus aliados había obtenido una gran información del director. También tenía información sobre otras personas que sabía le intentarían perjudicar como Mcgonagall, algunos miembros de la familia Weasley y miembros del ministerio como Cornelius Fudge y su subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge.

La escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts estaba a rebosar, el gran salón comedor había sido preparado para que todos aquellos que habían confirmado su invitación estuvieran cómodos. Padres muggles se sentaban junto a familias de magos, dos culturas totalmente diferentes se juntaban en aquel día único. Dumbledore junto con los jefes de casas habían recibido cordialmente a cada uno de los invitados. Cabe decir que Dumbledore no estaba contento con que los muggles vieran el colegio, pero aquello era una buena forma de mejorar su fama al ser el primer director de la historia de Hogwarts que dejaba entrar a muggles en el colegio. También se encontraban allí el ministro de magia, miembros tanto del ministerio como del Winzegamot y por último algunos representantes de la comisión internacional de magos.

Todos estaban sentados en sus asientos cuando Filch el conserje de Hogwarts se acerco a la mesa de profesores. Toda la sala escucho la conversación.

- Profesor Flitwick, hay un joven en la puerta que desea hablar con usted.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Dice que es Harry James Potter.

Los susurros llenaron la sala, aquellos que sabían la verdad disimularon pero cabe decir que la sorpresa en la cara de Dumbledore era indescriptible. Años de búsqueda y de repente Harry Potter estaba en el colegio. Por fin podría confrontarlo.

- Por favor Filch haz que el joven pase.

- De acuerdo director.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Harry Potter entro caminando tranquilamente, a pesar de llevar un ropaje sencillo su aura llenaba todo el salón, era como si su presencia estuviera por todos lados.

- Señor Potter, bienvenido a Hogwarts.

- Gracias director, no sabía que había una fiesta de haberlo sabido hubiera dejado mis asuntos para otro día.

- No hay problema señor Potter - dijo Flitwick - ¿de qué desea tratar conmigo?

- Vengo para pasar el examen necesario de la maestría de encantamientos, he aprobado los otros cuatro exámenes y me falta usted al ser uno de los maestros de encantamientos más reconocidos de Europa.

- Veo que sus notas son increíbles - dijo el profesor mirando los impresos de las notas de Harry - estaré encantado de realizarle el examen ¿quiere ser profesor de encantamientos?

- En realidad me he sacado ya las maestrías de pociones, DCAO, transformaciones, astronomía y runas antiguas - dijo el joven para sorpresa de la sala - al ser usted el único profesor de Hogwarts con una maestría aparte del profesor Dumbledore por eso he vuelto a Inglaterra.

Las palabras de Harry hicieron sorprender a la sala, muchos no entendían que querían decir con lo de maestrías y voces de queja se empezaron a alzar.

- Perdone señor Potter, pero Hogwarts es la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo.

- Usted es la subdirectora Mcgonagall ¿verdad? - la mujer asintió - por si no lo sabe en el ranking mundial de escuelas en el mundo mágico esta escuela está en el puesto catorce.

Las voces de sorpresa y de queja se alzaron pero Harry las ignoro alzando la voz.

- Además, usted para mí no está cualificada para enseñar.

- He sido profesora durante más de treinta años en la escuela, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

- Dígame Mcgonagall, ¿ha sido usted aprobada por cinco maestros en transformaciones? ya que para sacarse una maestría debe hacerlo, por lo tanto usted no está cualificada.

- ¡He sido enseñada por Albus Dumbledore el mago más grande de todos los tiempos!

Los gritos de Mcgonagall estaban dejando la sala en silencio ante la pelea.

- No basta, mientras usted no haya aprobado de cada maestro de los cinco continentes no se le reconocerá como maestra para poder enseñar, si está enseñando aquí es por el simple motivo que Hogwarts es el hazmerreir de la comunidad mágica internacional.

Harry no gritaba como la profesora, pero en su voz había un tono que estaba haciendo que toda la gente escuchara sus palabras.

- Esta escuela esta tan atrasada que no se imparten las asignaturas muggles que los nacidos de muggles necesitarían para su futuro ya que dentro de la comunidad mágica sus notas no servirían de nada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que muchos padres muggles cuestionaran las palabras de Harry.

- Perdone señor Potter, mi nombre es Dan Granger - hablo un hombre sentado con la que parecía ser su mujer, su hija y que estaban al lado de la familia Weasley - ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

- Señor Granger lo que quiero decir que aunque su hija saque las mejoras notas en Hogwarts por su estado de nacida de muggles no tiene ningún derecho dentro de la comunidad mágica, me imagino que aquí Minerva Mcgonagall nunca les informo.

- Es cierto, pero ahora me gustaría saber el motivo el cual mi hija nunca me ha comentado nada, sacando las mejoras notas seguramente debería estar al tanto.

- Señor Granger - intervino Mcgonagall para intentar salvarse ya que se veía con el agua al cuello - su hija será en adelante una importante incorporación a esta escuela.

- Me parece que no, voy a sacar a mi hija de esta escuela inmediatamente.

- Papa no, yo quiero seguir.

- Dígame señorita Granger por que quiere seguir en esta escuela.

- Sé que puedo cambiar las cosas, si ven mis notas verán que los hijos de muggles son tan hábiles como los demás.

- Eso señorita Granger es cierto pero no en esta escuela, aunque usted tenga las mejores notas de toda la escuela lo mejor a lo que aspiraría sería para ser un simple empleada del ministerio sin futuro de ascender o como ha dicho la profesora es que la acepten aquí de profesora en una escuela mediocre.

- ¡Basta señor Potter! - hablo Dumbledore - usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así ni de nuestra escuela ni de nuestra enseñanza.

- Entonces sino quiere que hable cambie su escuela, no vine aquí precisamente por la falta de enseñanza, además, mejor que se calle ya que usted no es nadie para hablar conmigo.

- ¡Señor Potter, este hombre es uno de los mejores hombres del mundo, como se atreve!

- Dado lo fiel que es al profesor Dumbledore voy a tener que aclararle los crímenes que este hombre ha cometido contra mi Mcgonagall.

La sala estaba en silencio, la gente no entendía que quería decir Harry Potter con crímenes, solo los que apoyaban a Harry sabían lo que iba a pasar.

- Aquí el profesor Dumbledore durante estos años ha incumplido la ley para intentar que yo regresara a este país por todos los medios. Su primer crimen fue que cuando me mando la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre la hechizo para que fuera un traslador.

- ¡Mentiras señor Potter! - dijo Mcgonagall - ¡solo mentiras!

- ¡Yo Harry Potter por mi magia y por mi vida aclaro que todo lo que he dicho y voy a decir sobre Albus Dumbledore es verdad!

Harry se ilumino por completo tras realizar aquel juramento mágico. Tras eso saco su varita y lanzo un encantamiento demostrando que había dicho la verdad ya que si hubiera mentido su magia hubiera desaparecido.

- Espero que esto aclare qué voy a decir la verdad a no ser que la profesora McGonagall aquí presente piense que puedo romper un juramento mágico.

La gente miro a la profesora que estaba sin palabras.

- Por lo visto no tiene nada que decir, entonces proseguiré con mi historia - todo el mundo se quedo atento a Harry Potter - el siguiente crimen del profesor Dumbledore fue el de poner mi nombre en el cáliz del fuego para que yo saliera elegido, algo que de haber pasado tendría que haber vuelto al colegio a competir en un torneo en el que no quería participar.

- ¿Cómo consiguió evitar que su nombre saliera del cáliz?

- Si es posible esa información me gustaría mantenerla en secreto señora Bones.

- Sin problema señor Potter.

- El último intento realizo por el profesor Dumbledore fue el de redactar este contrato matrimonial - dijo Harry sacando un pergamino - en el que debo casarme con Ginebra Weasley cuando la joven acabe el colegio.

- Imposible - se levanto Arthur Weasley - se necesitaría mi firma señor Potter.

- Pues según este pergamino firmado por Albus Dumbledore alegando ser mi tutor y la señora Molly Weasley debo contraer matrimonio con su hija.

- Yo como jefe de la casa Weasley juro que no tenía nada que ver con ese pergamino, además, ordeno que mi esposa explique sus motivos.

- Albus nos prometió que cuando Ginny se casara con el joven Potter, podríamos tener acceso a toda su fortuna.

Aquellas palabras hacían que Dumbledore estaba tan blanco como su barba, todos sus planes se estaban volviendo en su contra.

- Aquí tienen al gran hombre - se burlo Harry de Dumbledore - alguien que intenta conseguir la fama de cualquier forma, manipulando, engañando.

- Usted no tiene ningún derecho de venir a esta escuela y decidir cambiar siglos de enseñanza.

- Tal vez no, pero yo quiero saber si los muggles con hijos en la escuela estarán dispuestos a pagar por una educación a sus hijos que no les servirá de nada en un futuro.

En ese momento la totalidad de los muggles con hijo se levantaron confirmando lo dicho por Harry. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando Amelia Bones y algunos miembros respetables de la sociedad mágica también lo hicieron.

- Si la enseñanza de Hogwarts no es cambiada nosotros también pensamos retirar a nuestros hijos del colegio.

Las palabras del patriarca de la familia Greengrass enmudecieron la sala, si las familias más ricas del mundo mágico abandonaban Hogwarts la escuela sería una catástrofe, los apoyos que se perderían serían descomunales.

- Dígame profesor Dumbledore, está usted dispuesto a cambiar los estatutos de la escuela, lo mismo digo a los jefes de cada una de las casa, ya que para hacerlo se debe tener el cien por cien de los votos.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore tras las palabras de Harry, la tensión en la sala era palpable.

- Jamás hare esos cambios, soy el director de Hogwarts, el mago más grande de la historia y jamás lo permitiré.

- Yo Minerva Mcgonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor rechazo realizar cambios en la escuela de Hogwarts.

- Yo Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff acepto realizar cambios en la escuela de Hogwarts.

- Yo Filius Flitwick, jefe de la casa Ravenclaw acepto realizar cambios en la escuela de Hogwarts.

- Yo Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin acepto realizar cambios en la escuela de Hogwarts.

Cuando la votación termino Harry suspiro, parecía que Dumbledore a pesar de tener todo en contra no daría su brazo a torcer por lo que decidió usar el as que tenía guardado en la manga.

- Por lo visto no me queda otra opción, yo Harry James Potter, como Lord Gryffindor y Lord Slytherin establezco que Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall sean despedidos de sus posiciones en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, también establezco que cada profesor de este colegio deberá tener el grado de maestría al igual que lo tiene el profesor Filius Flitwick.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la sala, pocos sabían que Harry tenía esa clase de poder. Pero de pronto Harry enfadado miro a Dumbledore.

- Como se ha atrevido Dumbledore, ahora entiendo como el gran Albus Dumbledore es tan poderoso, durante años has robado la magia del mismo castillo para obtenerla en tu beneficio.

Dumbledore vio que no tenía escapatoria e intento desaparecer sin lograrlo, entonces el hombre saco su varita y ataco a Harry pero la magia del castillo protegió al joven. Harry entonces noto que la varita de Dumbledore era la legendaria varita de sauco, la varita perteneciente a la familia Peverell.

- Dumbledore esa varita no le pertenece, esa varita es pertenencia de la familia Peverell por lo que reclamo la varita.

Nada más decir eso la varita salió hacia las manos de Harry, el poder que el joven sintió fue inmenso. Harry tras eso miro a Cornelius Fudge que estaba mirando todo lo que había pasado expectante.

- Señor ministro como Lord Potter, Lord Peverell y los títulos mencionados antes, exijo que Albus Dumbledore sea interrogado con Veritaserum para conocer el alcance de sus crímenes.

Cornelius sabía que el joven Potter realizaría varios cambios en la sociedad pero no podía negarse.

- Se hará como usted diga Lord Potter.

- También quiero que el Veritaserum sea traído desde las oficinas de ICW para evitar que Dumbledore use sus contactos para intervenir las pociones.

- Si se me permite Lord Potter - hablo Severus Snape - en mi despacho tengo Veritaserum puro que como bien sabe es imposible contrarrestar.

- Gracias profesor Snape.

Dumbledore miro al profesor, no se esperaba aquella traición, pero al ver las miradas entre el profesor y Potter comprendió por fin que todo aquello estaba planeado. También se fijo en los susurros entre las familias Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass y sorprendentemente Malfoy comprendiendo que ellos sabían de todo lo que iba a pasar. Estaba claro que todo aquello había sido planeado de antemano y el hombre estaba furioso al no haberse dado cuenta.

Varios aurores inmovilizaron a Dumbledore, tras hacerlo el mismo Harry obligo a beber al profesor la poción. Durante casi una hora Dumbledore fue confesando todos y cada uno de los crímenes que había cometido, desde saber que Pettigrew era el guardián secreto para furia de Sirius, ignorar el testamento de la familia Potter donde estaba establecido el verdadero guardián, incluso intentos de localizar a Lord Voldemort para ayudarlo en su resurrección para poder usar a Harry. La lista de crímenes era enorme y al igual lo era la lista de gente que había ayudado al profesor.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la visita de Harry a Hogwarts que cambio por completo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra. Albus Dumbledore fue enviado a Azkaban de por vida por numerosos crímenes, hasta su muerte llevaría unas esposas que suprimirían su magia. Fue desposeído de todos sus títulos y de todo su dinero.

Las repercusiones fueron variadas, en el colegio los miembros docentes de Hogwarts se examinaron tal y como había establecido Harry, algo que dejo ver el atraso del colegio. De los profesores que se presentaron para sacarse la maestría solo aprobaron Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Séptima Vector, Rolanda Hooch. El resto de profesores fue despedido por no sacarse las maestrías o como en el caso de Mcgonagall por negarse ya que seguía sosteniendo que haber sido enseñada por Dumbledore era suficiente, también se hizo que Binns el fantasma profesor de historia pudiera descansar en paz.

Filch fue despedido por su odio contra los alumnos, Hagrid siguió siendo el guardabosque, el semi-gigante pidió perdón por haber confiado tanto tiempo en Dumbledore. Las materias de Hogwarts fueron cambiadas y se establecieron nuevas materias para ponerse al día con el resto del mundo. Por fin el colegio de Hogwarts sería como tendría que ser para que Harry hubiera querido estudiar allí. Cabe decir que algunas familias sangre pura se negaron a que sus hijos estudiaran en el nuevo Hogwarts pero con los cambios apenas se noto la falta del dinero de esas familias.

En cuanto a los aliados de Dumbledore tuvieron diversos destinos, el más significativo fue el de la familia Weasley. Arthur decidió usar su poder como jefe de la casa Weasley para retirar el apellido a su mujer Molly y a sus hijos Ginny y Ron. A su mujer por ayudar a Dumbledore y confabular con él y a sus hijos por estar al tanto de los planes de su madre y no decir nada. También Bill Weasley hijo mayor y heredero del apellido Prewett y actual jefe de la casa Prewett retiro de la familia a su madre y a sus hermanos. Molly, Ron y Ginny se quedaron sin apellido y siendo vagabundos.

Se comprobó que Hermione Granger que había apoyado tan fielmente a Dumbledore había sido encantada con diversos hechizos de coacción para confiar en Dumbledore y los Weasley, la joven termino disculpándose con Harry y decidió volver a estudiar el mundo del que provenía para alegría de sus padres, también la joven descubrió que Molly Weasley había intentado redactar un contrato de matrimonio con su hijo Ron Weasley

El ministerio también sufrió un gran cambio, una cuarta parte de los miembros del ministerio fueron expulsados por corrupción y actos ilegales. La primera en ser despedida fue Dolores Umbridge la cual había redactado varias leyes que iban en contra de los nacidos de muggles, mestizos y criaturas mágicas, la mujer no quería ningún cambio e intento atacar a Harry provocando que por su acto fuera mandada a Azkaban. Muchos fueron despedidos por corruptos, otros por apoyar leyes injustas, hubo gente que habían intentado localizar a Lord Voldemort por órdenes de Dumbledore.

Gracias a los cambios establecido en el callejón Diagon comenzaron a abrirse nuevos negocios sobre tecnología y temas muggles. Por fin años de separación entre los dos mundos parecían terminar.

Harry se encontraba en la mansión firmando y leyendo una gran cantidad de decretos que se debían aprobar en el ministerio, durante las últimas semanas no había parado y aunque por fin había conseguido la maestría de encantamientos no había abandonado Inglaterra, se necesitaba su ayuda para las reformas necesarias pero el gran daño había sido causado en Hogwarts. Con la acción de Dumbledore de ir drenando la magia del castillo muchas salas habían sido cerradas con los años y gracias a que la magia había regresado por fin las salas serían abiertas. Laboratorios de prácticas de pociones, salas de duelo, salas de meditación, lugares que Dumbledore no quería que siguieran para seguir conservando el poder y tener a una Inglaterra dependiente del viejo mago.

También Dumbledore era el culpable de que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionaran en Hogwarts por lo que ahora que no se encontraba se hicieron las reformas necesarias para que la tecnología pudiera entrar al colegio.

Gracias a todos los cambios los negocios y ganancias de Harry aumentaron, al igual que el de sus socios y aliados. Ahora mismo Harry era el hombre más rico del mundo según las estimaciones de Gringotts. El joven cuando termino el papeleo se preparo ya que quería ir a Azkaban a hablar con Dumbledore antes de volver a sus proyectos. Había pedido el permiso hacía varios días. Quería tener una última conversación con el viejo para poder darle la gran noticia que el antiguo director no sabía, que Lord Voldemort llevaba muerto ya varios años.

Harry uso el traslador que lo llevo a la prisión de magos, aunque los dementores habían sido expulsados por decreto del ministerio, la prisión seguía teniendo una pinta aterradora. Ahora los guardias eran aurores, cuidadores de dragones y cuatro dragones.

Harry entro en la sala que le habían preparado y tranquilamente espero a que trajeran al prisionero. Cuando Dumbledore entro por la puerta escoltado por dos guardias se sorprendió al ver al joven, esperaba alguna visita de alguno de sus aliados que le sirviera para salir de la prisión. Los guardias salieron y dejaron a los dos interlocutores tranquilos.

- Buenas tardes Dumbledore.

- ¿Vienes a reírte de mi Potter? te aseguro que esto no ha terminado.

- Me gustaría saber que le hace pensar eso.

- Que cuando Voldemort regrese el mundo mágico vendrá a pedirme ayuda.

- Aun cree que Voldemort regresara, ¿qué le hace pensar eso?

- Que la profecía no se ha terminado de cumplir, además, Voldemort se aseguro en parte la inmortalidad.

- Para su información el Horrocrux que Voldemort creo accidentalmente y dejo en mi cicatriz desapareció hace tiempo al igual que el resto de sus anclas, es lo que tiene ser aliado de Gringotts.

- Mientes mocoso.

- Le puedo asegurar que no es ninguna mentira, todos y cada uno de los Horrocrux fueron destruidos, sin sus anclas el resto del alma de Voldemort al no tener cuerpo seguramente fue completamente destruido.

Dumbledore no sabía que decir, tenía que ser mentira, el debía ser el héroe final, el que le diera el golpe de gracia a Voldemort para así absorber su magia y ser aun más poderoso.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir miro a Dumbledore y le dijo unas palabras que se quedarían durante tiempo en la mente del viejo.

- Por cierto, todo esto ha pasado por ignorar el testamento de mis padres, quizás si me hubiera criado alguna familia mágica como querían mis padres nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Harry cerró la puerta dejando a Dumbledore completamente derrotado, el hombre no sabía que decir estaba sin palabras. Dumbledore moriría en prisión siendo atormentado por no haber logrado sus objetivos.

La conversación entre Harry y Dumbledore había sido retransmitida por toda la prisión, aquellos presos antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort no podían creer que su amo hubiera sido derrotado. La más afectada fue Bellatrix Lestrange la cual se suicido al día siguiente de la visita de Harry.

Unos días después de haber visitado a Dumbledore, el joven había decidido proseguir con la investigación que llevaba a cabo, identificar la extraña escritura, esperaba que haber contactado con el Doctor Jackson le sirviera de algo. Durante un descanso decidió pasear por la mansión, si darse cuenta llego a las profundidades de la zona donde estaba la extraña escritura. Vio entonces que una pequeña luz se había iluminado en un rincón. Harry estaba sorprendido ya que estaba claro que la luz era de tipo artificial. Toco la extraña luz pero parecía no pasar nada, Harry tanteo tranquilamente la pared cuando de repente se topo que había zona que parecía ser una ilusión por donde entro.

Vio que se encontraba en una extraña sala, parecía futurista ya que nunca había visto una tecnología tan avanzada, la sala se iba iluminando según avanzaba y vio que cerca del centro había una especie de interruptor. Harry se acerco y pulso el interruptor con curiosidad, tras eso una figura apareció justo en un circulo en el centro de la sala. Una figura vestida con ropas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Una figura que llevaría a Harry a un destino que ni siquiera el joven sospechaba.

**Hasta aquí el final de la historia, debo reconocer que me ha quedado más corto de lo que pensaba, pero estoy satisfecho. Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y todos los apoyos que me han escrito.**

**En cuanto al siguiente capítulo ya empezara sobre todo con el universo de Atlantis, como ya han visto Harry se ha encontrado con escritura Goa'uld y con escritura antigua. También ha aparecido de oídas el doctor Jackson el cual va a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
